Adonis
Character Outline From the outside looking in, Adonis can seem to be cold, brooding, and occasionally even aggressive. However, in reality, she simply doesn't know how to deal with her own emotions and sense of self hate. She is seen to be passionate about Gothic and romantic literature, sex, and amateur photography. History Adonis is the first twin of Ares and Helen, born to a well off family somewhere in the outer regions of Bahay City. She was frequently neglected and abused by her father, who was one of the head managers of an up and coming cult. She was often left outside alone with her brother, where is also where she first met Morgan. After her brother, Roman, was drowned in a river, her mother was bribed more and more, leading to more scarring on Adonis' part. Her parents were very often caught having BDSM sex in front of her, as well as feeding her less and less (despite the fact that they were a well off family). This would continue until teenage years. From then, Morgan kidnapped Adonis and brought her to a college dorm, where they stayed for approximately a week. From then, Adonis was lucky enough to gain a scholarship from a local all girl's private college. She moved out then, studying biology and business for a mortician's career. Phase 1 Adonis was not a key player in Phase 1, mostly being used for gags or basic jokes. Her basic character was laid down then, showing her affection for sex (comically so, most of the time) and Luciferian beliefs. In Phase 1, she was mostly seen as a tsundere, enjoying being sadistic towards Morgan (as well as most others), and generally being likably unlikable. Phase 2 Adonis became more prevalent in Phase 2, where her backstory was revealed, and she began a more subtle streak of character develoupment. It is then that her PTSD due to her violent upbringing and brother's death came to be, as well as her home life. Instead of her more tsundere appearance in Phase 1, Adonis could now be seen as more of a kuudere/dandere, depending on your viewpoint. She's seen hiding her true feelings from those around her, even the people she's closest to. Phase 3 As Phase 3 opens with Red Night, Adonis is visibly destroyed by the turn of events. After being rejected by Morgan, she falls into a depressive and suicidal slump, before being brought back out by Layla. As of current, she is attempting to deal with the rejection by distancing herself from Morgan and focusing on other activities (work, reading, photography, etc). New Day In the New Day timeline, Adonis meets Layla one day in the rain. From there, romance begins to brew, and the two become close. In this timeline, Adonis is more open with her emotions (towards Layla, at least). She turns to Layla for comfort rather than wallowing in her own misery, which is different from the main timeline. She also breaks off any sexual activity with Morgan, instead opting for more tame or vanilla practice with Layla. Portrait In the Portrait timeline, Adonis' personality takes a near 180 from her Phase 1 appearance. Here she is seen as shy, bashful, and generally uncomfortable in social situations. She is noticeably heavier built in this timeline, likely due to having no one to obsess over and improve her image for. Here she also remains close to Roman, due to him not dying, as well as having a stable home life due to the lack of Ares being a cult leader. Relationships Morgan Morgan is seen as Adonis' closest relationship, often being together in Adonis' rough times (despite how much she might object). Since they were childhood friends, the two know each other incredibly well (sometimes better than they do themselves). This routine is broken after the events of Red Night, and it is unsure if the two come to terms with each other. Roman Roman is Adonis' brother, whom she loved incredibly before his death. To this day, she still feels guilty over not being able to save him (despite there being no feasible way for his survival). Gabe Gabe is a relatively good friend of Adonis, having known each other since college. They once attempted to get together (under Morgan's persuasion). However, it didn't work out. Layla In the main timeline, Layla and Adonis are seen to be good friends. Before Phase 3, Adonis thought of Layla as simply a kind acquaintance. However, afterwards, she thinks a lot more of her kindness. The two end up becoming closer friends after the ordeal. Trivia * Adonis reportedly had sex with nearly 68 men in college. An all girls college. * She won't admit it, but she enjoys romance literature and films. Particularly sappy ones. * Originally, Adonis was going to be of an unspecified gender. * Adonis' BMR is approximately 900 calories per day, far under her average. * Adonis unironically enjoys Layla's old poems from high school. * Adonis has a small collection of vinyl, despite not having a record player. * She had a pet hamster named Apple, gifted to her by Morgan. Despite projecting the image of tough love, Adonis secretly pampered the small creature and was devastated by his death.